Bowasia
This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere Bowasia is a sizeable, mostly developed, and aging nation at 558 days old with citizens primarily of Norwegian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bowasia work diligently to produce Lumber and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Bowasia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Bowasia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bowasia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bowasia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Etymology The name "Bowasia" is a combination of two words: "Bowwow", and "Asia". "Bowwow" is the nickname of Travis Fronatt, the 1st and current Governor of Bowasia. And "Asia" is the name of a continent in the eastern hemisphere. Despite the word "Asia" in Bowasia's name, nothing about the country bears any resemblance Asian culture, politics, government etc. When he created the name, Bowwow has stated that it "Just popped in my head". History March 25 Many years ago, there was a small city-state called Napa City. This country lived in peace for years until March 25, 2010 when the economy of Napa suffered a terrible recession which caused major disruption for months. The Nation plunged into anarchy, or "controlled anarchy" as the Government still maintained control, albeit it was weak. That remained the case until October 25, 2010 when a nationalist named Travis Fronatt, also known as Bowwow, took control of the out-of-control country and re-established order and renamed the country "Bowasia" and made Napa City its capital. After he took command, many people were critical of him as he was very young and inexperienced. Americanism He started by implementing a ideology known as "Americanism". It is the philosophy of imitating the former United States by ensuring certain rights such as freedom of speech, freedom of religion, the right to keep and bear arms, protection against unreasonable searches and seizures, and so forth. This ideology also believes in little government interference and believes that government should only exist to: protect its citizens, detaining and punishing lawbreakers, and to collect just taxes. This ideology proved to be extremely popular and successful with the country tripling in size and sprouting a very healthy economy. Politics & Government Executive The nation is a Federated Republic headed by the Governor who is elected by the Congress of Bowasia. There is no term limit on the Governor and he serves until death or until Congress removes him, preferring someone else. The Governor is both Head of State and of Government. He is the center stone of all that happens in the Bowasian Government. His powers are limited, but the powers he does have are important. He controls the country's foreign policy, makes the final decision whether to goto war (with Congressional approval) and decides whether to use nuclear weapons. Legislature The Congress is a unicameral group of officials elected by the people that serve six months. The number of Congressmen is determined by the non-military population. Currently there are 34 Congressmen. The legislation process begins when a Congress member introduces a bill. There is a oral discussion on the bill so the supporters and opposers of a bill can voice their opinions. After about a week of discussion, Congress votes. If the bill receives at least 51% of the votes, it goes to the Governor, if he approves, it is signed into law, if he does not, then he sends it back to Congress with his objections and Congress must wait a month to attempt to pass it again. Congress is headed by the Congressional Leader, who is also elected by the people, who presides over Congressional Conventions and votes only to break a tie. The current CL is James Montague. The Congressional Leader also acts as a First Officer to the Governor by assuming the role of Acting Governor when the Governor is temporarily disabled. Judicial The primary duties of the Supreme Court are to interpret the law and settle disputes about the interpretation of laws. The most recent case, Taylor v. Richards addressed decency and censorship issues. The Constitution Officially, the country has a unwritten Constitution but it does have a document, called the Bowasia State Code, that technically is not a constitution as it is a list laws passed from time to time regarding the functions of the government and the rights of the people. Military The military is one of the most revered organizations in Bowasia and is one of Bowasia's largest employers employing 1,500,000 people, only behind Bowwow Corp. with 2,015,000. It is the second largest source of Bowasia's strength (not counting infrastructure) with 13%. The Army The Army of Bowasia is comprised of highly trained men and women dedicated to protecting the citizens of Bowasia. The Army not only protects Bowasia overseas but domestically too. 40% of soldiers in the Army also act as police officers catching criminals. The Army is one the most advertised military branch in Bowasia with over 10 commercials played every 3 hours of television. Because of this, the Army of Bowasia has a large volunteer force with 1,400,000 active solders and 800,000 reserve personnel. The Airforce The Airforce is probably the most powerful military branch in Bowasia. With 2,315 aircraft, most state-of-the-art, it is capable of causing huge amounts of damage to enemy infrastructure. The Airforce also employs highly skilled pilots capable of very impressive aerobatics and impossible aiming skills . The Navy The Governor of Bowasia takes great pride in the Navy, as his mother served in the Navy of the former United States. The Navy is comprised of 6 ships, all with highly trained men and women aboard its decks. While it has never been called into service it has saved countless merchant ships from pirates and is truly a great global force. Foreign Relations Bowasia maintains excellent relations with Kazakhstan but Bowasia is not a member of the United Nations and does not wish to become a member anytime soon. It is however a member of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and has good relations with its members with the exception of the United Republic of Ireland due to many disagreements regarding Midway and the United Nations. Economy Bowasia is the #1 exporter of lumber and uranium in the world which annually generates Z40,010,000,000 in profit. Because of this, Bowasia's GDP is roughly Z14,000,000,000,000. Another major contributor to this high GDP is Bowwow Corp., Bowasia's largest and employer and most profitable company. The company is state-owned but privately managed. The CEO is the Governor of Bowasia but the Governor, who not wanting to be bothered with managing this gargantuan company, employs a Internal Director who manages day-to-day operations. Bowasia's population is also one the wealthiest with the average Bowasian making Z61,000 per year. Currency The currency of Bowasia is the Bowasian Zen (BWZ). It is symbolized by a "Z" and its 1/100 subunit, the Sque, is symbolized by a "q". Climate The climate of Bowasia is generally neutral with summer temperatures in the 80s and winters in the 20s. Rain and snow are common in their respective seasons and the occasional hail. Tornadoes are not as common as they used to be. Hurricanes are rare, but not unheard of. Religion The population of Bowasia is largely Catholic with 90% of the population professing the faith. The 2nd most largest religion Judaism and the 3rd is Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. The country is also home to many ghost believers with 91% of the population saying that there is proof that ghosts exist. Sports Baseball is the most popular sport in Bowasia with and annual attendance of 1,000,000, most of them tourists. The Governor regularly opens a game by making the first pitch for the Napa Blue Stars. Auto Racing used to be extremely popular especially with its star racer, Danny Fastman. Although, to reduce wear on civilian's car tires, the Government re-paved the road with a new type of asphalt which ruined the traction on racing cars. However scientists are close to developing a new tire that won't ruin on the new asphalt. Cuisine Kentucky Fried Chicken is a very popular dish is Bowasia and Governor traditionally has it for his birthday dinner on August 28. Rib eye Steak is also regarded a Bowasian cuisine. Symbols A blue star is the official symbol of Bowasia. The cat and the Pokémon Dialga are also considered symbols of Bowasia.